


Can We Pretend (honestly reality bores me)

by SadaVeniren



Series: Canon Compliant BDSM [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: He felt Louis chuckle. “Dreaming of being my supportive, no-name boyfriend again?”“Always,” Harry whispered. It was true. After all this time together there was no point in hiding any of his fantasies from Louis, no matter how innocent they were. So Louis was well aware of Harry’s desire to be anonymous sometimes - the “no-name” as Louis called him - loyal, a constant presence at Louis’ side.aka Harry comes and supports Louis at his Scala concert
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Canon Compliant BDSM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642168
Comments: 19
Kudos: 365





	Can We Pretend (honestly reality bores me)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea on Valentine's Day as a cute, fluffy fic involving Harry wishing to be anonymous.... and then Harry got horny and well. Here we are. This hasn't been beta'd cause it's 1:30am and I am _tired_ so just go with it.

Harry walked backstage with his head mostly covered by his hoodie. He was pretty sure he could pass for one of the crew dressed all in black as he was if not for the hoodie, actually, but it was better this way, just in case someone who shouldn’t have spotted him did. It had been a close call at the BBC studios last month, which they’d been lucky to brush off as a misunderstanding. But there wasn’t room for that kind of mistake here.

He followed the sound of Louis’ voice that was carrying over the noise of backstage. Clearly Louis was holding court in his waiting room, entertaining whoever had a free moment and wanted to bask in his presence. Harry definitely understood anyone who got caught up in it. He was one of those people - maybe even the original one.

The waiting room was small and packed with a variety of people, not all that Harry recognized. Oli was tucked into one corner next to Jordan, while the members of Louis’ band were congregated near the door, presumably so they could slip in and out as the room filled up. Harry caught Matt’s eye from across the room and he pulled his hood down, giving a little wave. Matt waved him over, closer to where Louis was bouncing from foot to foot as he spoke with a couple more men Harry didn’t recognize.

Probably the opening act.

Matt threw an arm around his shoulder in greeting and the action caught Louis’ eye. His face lit up, but his attention quickly went back to the men he was talking to. Harry was more than happy to wait his turn to talk to Louis.

It took a few moments and the crowd of the room was starting to border on oppressive when Louis finally drew Harry into the fold of the conversation.

“Haz, this is Mac and Tommy. They’re part of the band opening for me,” Louis said, gesturing between them.

Harry waved, still under Matt’s arm. “Hey, I’m Harry. Lou’s told me you guys are pretty sick.”

He saw the shared quirk in both Matt and Louis’ lips at the way he introduced himself, made all the more obvious by the way Mac and Tommy gave him a look of recognition. No one said anything else though, just letting it pass by as Louis brought the conversation back to something that had happened earlier in the day - presumably during soundcheck.

At some point Matt dropped his arm from around Harry, getting drawn into another conversation, and Harry was about to look around for Oli and Jordan to go bother, when Louis grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. Harry beamed at him, stepping closer as he realized that meant Louis was free for a moment.

“Hey,” Harry said, dropping his voice down even though it made it harder for Louis to hear over the noise of the waiting room.

“Hey baby,” Louis’ voice was equally low. “Saw the gift you sent. You know we got catering already, right?”

Harry grinned. “Yeah but the lads had been bitching about not having some brand of beer so,” he shrugged. Louis rolled his eyes. Harry had sent a couple cases of beer that the band had mentioned liking and missing from backstage. It hadn’t seemed like much, and he knew it would be appreciated. “Besides, I didn’t have time to make a cake.” This he said jokingly, though he’d made a cake before the first show Louis had performed this year.

“You’re ridiculous and you spoil me.”

“Just want to show you how proud I am of you.”

“And you figured speciality booze was the way to my heart?” Louis asked.

Harry pressed his mouth against Louis’ ear. “There may be a bouquet of flowers waiting for you at home.” He pulled away just in time to see Louis grinning despite himself.

There was a shuffle as someone called out the time, and people began running around to kickstart their jobs. As people moved out of the waiting room Louis tugged Harry further into it, towards the couch in the back of the room. It only took a couple minutes before the waiting room was empty except for them and a few members of Louis’ team.

With the comfort of no strangers in the room it was easy to lean against Louis’ side.

The click of a camera went off and Harry looked towards Jordan who was grinning. He was pretty sure at this point Jordan had enough pictures on his camera of them to fill a photo album twice over. He flipped Jordan off, even as he sunk further into the couch, and into Louis’ side.

Jordan returned the middle finger before he snapped another picture of them. There was no point in arguing with Jordan. He always did this.

“Louis, we’re gonna go out and watch,” Oli said, pointing towards the door.

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

And then they were alone.

“Come here, love,” Louis said, pulling him even closer, until Harry was sinking, sinking into Louis’ lap. 

He smiled, curling up on the couch and soaking up the feeling of _being_ with Louis. Even after all this time there wasn’t anything quite like that feeling - existing in the same space as Louis. It was made all the better when Louis could give him the attention he craved and deserved. Like he was doing now.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asked. His fingers found their way into Harry’s hair, messing it up even more than it probably was.

Harry closed his eyes, soaking up the moment before he answered. “Just how proud I am. You’ve worked so hard for this and just getting to see you do it on your terms.” He turned his face and buried it in Louis’ hip. “I’m glad other people are going to see how great you are too. Just wish I could be there with you the whole way.”

He felt Louis chuckle. “Dreaming of being my supportive, no-name boyfriend again?”

“Always,” Harry whispered. It was true. After all this time together there was no point in hiding any of his fantasies from Louis, no matter how innocent they were. So Louis was well aware of Harry’s desire to be anonymous sometimes - the “no-name” as Louis called him - loyal, a constant presence at Louis’ side.

“Of course,” Louis said. His voice was soft and lacked any teasing it might normally have, like he knew how important this was to Harry. He tugged Harry by the hair so he turned his head up and bent down to give him a soft kiss. “Love my boy.”

“Love you too,” Harry said.

Curled up against Louis’ hip like this made it even easier to sink to the fantasy. All Harry had to do was close his eyes, soak up the feeling of Louis running his fingers through his hair, and he could see it all. Him being there at every gig, tucked up against Louis’ side backstage, getting to know the crew who would follow Louis on his tour, becoming closer friends with the band, and the opening act. It was intoxicating imagining.

He turned his head and nuzzled his nose against Louis’ hip, ignoring the way the material of his jeans rubbed his skin. Louis had started going through his series of warm ups, even now in the privacy of just them. It made Harry smile, thinking about how dedicated he was to his craft and performing. It was one of the things Harry loved most about Louis - quite possibly the feature that made Harry fall hard and fast almost a decade ago.

The music from the opening act was starting up and Harry could hear it filtering back towards them. That meant they didn’t have much time left, since Louis had said he’d be going out to watch them.

He took a deep breath and edged his face further into Louis’ lap, closer to the hard bulge he could see. He wanted to feel it, get his mouth around it, so Louis could go out and perform loose limbed and high off an orgasm.

Louis’ warm up routine didn’t stop even as Harry fumbled with his zipper. Blood was pounding in his ears as he shifted around the couch, getting Louis’ cock out and getting himself into a comfortable position.

When he finally got his mouth around the tip of Louis’ cock his only indication from Louis was the tightening of his grip in Harry’s hair. He kept going through his warm ups, voice never wavering.

It only fueled Harry further. The burn of being ignored, made to feel like he wasn’t doing a good enough, just made Harry want to try harder.

He sucked, hollowing his cheeks as the wet sound filled the room, just competing with the volume of Louis’ warm ups. He sunk as far down as he could, swirling his tongue, letting the pressure rub against the sensitive underside of Louis’ cock. He wanted a reaction.

Louis had moved onto humming, voice still steady and sure. He had both hands in Harry’s hair, not gripping yet, just there, a reminder.

Harry wanted him to lose control. He wanted Louis to take advantage of this moment of pseudo-privacy. He wanted to be used.

He shifted up to his knees, changing the angle of his sucking. He could deepthroat from this angle and he knew how much that would make Louis lose his mind. He tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear as he went the whole way down, the sound of him swallowing filling the room.

Louis’ voice finally stuttered. Harry’s blowjob was getting to him.

 _Good_.

Harry didn’t let up, moving his mouth halfway up before swallowing again. His eyes were starting to water but he didn’t care, he was getting the reaction he needed.

Louis’ voice faded out to nothing and his fingers gripped Harry by the hair _hard_. That was the only warning Harry had before Louis took control. Harry’s body felt like a live wire as Louis started to use him mouth. The pounding in his head increased, blocking out any sound in the room. Harry felt helpless, and he knew if someone were to walk in they’d get an eyeful because it didn’t feel like Louis would stop.

It made Harry feel dirty.

It made Harry feel alive.

He squirmed, pressing his legs together as he tried to breathe. He wanted to get some friction on his own dick but he couldn’t multitask like that. He could only be used.

Louis’ high pitched moans filled his ears and Harry let his mouth go slack, tongue hanging out, teeth covered. Wet and filthy and ready for Louis to shoot into as soon as he was over the edge.

His mind was in overdrive, thinking about what would happen if they were caught, thinking about how that would probably make him come in his joggers like a teenager again, thinking about how much he loved this and how one part of him wanted this desperately. All while Louis was fucking into him, holding his head down as he thrust his hips up. The fabric of his jeans rough against Harry’s skin.

But it didn’t matter.

None of it mattered because a moment later Louis was coming with a cry that someone walking by outside would definitely hear. Loud enough that maybe that someone would think to check in on them, only to be met with the sight of Louis riding out his orgasm with sharp thrusts into Harry’s mouth. Harry burned with the need for that to happen. He wanted to be caught. He wanted to be seen being used for Louis’ pleasure.

The no-name boyfriend to the famous pop star caught giving him a blowie in the green room.

It made Harry shudder, squirming his hips down to try and get some friction against his cock. He was so close and just the thought of being caught was enough to get him right there, over the edge-

Louis tugged him up off his cock, pulling Harry away from the friction of the couch. He slammed their lips together. “Lemme taste,” he whispered right before he licked into Harry’s mouth.

Harry moaned, trying to make his way up Louis’ body so he could rub himself off. Louis’ hand on his hip stopped him from being able to grind down. Harry whined, even more so when Louis made sure to push his hips away so he couldn’t feel anything but the throbbing.

“Baby,” Louis whispered. “Be patient.”

Harry whined again.

“Don’t want to get dirty do you?” Louis spoke in between kisses. He was slowing the pace down, coming down from his own orgasm. “Have to stand backstage smelling like come, wet spot in your joggers.”

“It’s dark,” Harry said, nipping Louis’ lips. “My joggers are black. No one will notice.”

Louis nipped his lips back, harder than Harry. Harry hissed and tucked his face into Louis’ neck, nuzzling aside the collar of his jacket so he could suck the skin of his neck in between his teeth. He was still achingly hard, but Louis wasn’t letting him do anything. Instead he just squeezed Harry’s shoulders and hissed in pleasure, tiling his neck to the side to give Harry more access. “How about this, love. If you can hold off til the end of the show I’ll fuck you nice and hard. Let you get off nice and proper, yeah?”

Harry bit down on another part of Louis’ neck. He was definitely leaving marks and he didn’t care. Louis would figure out a way to cover them.

Louis tugged on his hair finally, pulling him up for another kiss. “Is that a deal? You’ll stay nice and wired for me and then after the show I’ll get you off?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Anything for you.”

“I know, I know. It’s why you’re so good for me.” Louis kissed him again, and then he was shuffling out from under Harry’s body. “I’m going out to listen to the opening act. Gotta see how the fans like them, yeah?”

Harry sat up. His cock was still hard and he had to adjust himself so he wasn’t too obvious. He watched as Louis zipped up his jacket the full way, covering his bruised neck, and Harry couldn’t help but smile. He wouldn’t be able to listen to the band out with Louis but he knew he could get away with listening in the back, so that’s what he did, following Louis out of the room and into the hallway.

Whereas Louis made his way out of the backstage area Harry hung by the stage, hidden by the curtains, standing alongside some of the crew. The opening act was good, and they got the crowd excited which Harry knew was something Louis had wanted. He was more than happy to watch them and wrap himself up in the idea that he’d be getting to know them over the next month while they opened for Louis.

He made himself practically invisible during the chaos of switching from opening act to Louis. He didn’t want to be in the way - that was such an easy way to become the crew’s least favorite person. Louis found him just as he was headed to the stage and he pulled him down for a quick kiss right before he got on stage.

He was enraptured as he watched Louis perform, just like he always was. Watching Louis blossom on stage over the last six months had been one of Harry’s favorite things and he could only imagine what Louis would be like at the end of his tour. How good he would be.

Louis was glowing when he came off stage, raising his hands to clap hands and high five everyone he came across. The lads of the band followed behind him, and Harry made sure to give everyone congratulations.

Backstage was getting crowded and chaotic again, and Harry was starting to lose track of everything going on as celebratory beer was being passed around and people were getting shuffled around. Harry wondered if that was the point when Louis grabbed ahold of him and pulled him away and down the hall while everyone else was celebrating.

Harry heard someone calling for shots but then he was getting pushed through the door of the loo. Louis was on him the moment the door was closing, kissing and biting at his lips. Harry stumbled back, trying to pull Louis closer to himself and also make their way to the stall. They tumbled into the stall together and Louis took a moment to lock the stall so they had some form of privacy.

Harry was breathing heavily, and he took the moments reprieve to catch his breath and take in what kind of stall they were in. The walls went all the way down to the ground at least, so no one could see that there were two of them in there. Harry’s heartbeat picked up as he realized that people would definitely be coming in and out of the loo, as opposed to them in the green room earlier.

Louis flashed him a wicked grin. “Up for it, babe?”

Harry could only nod. Of course he was up for it. He reached down and gripped his cock, squeezing it teasingly through his joggers. “Wanna feel?”

Louis crowded him back against the wall of the stall. His hand went to Harry’s hips, pushing the waistline of his joggers down. Harry gasped as they kissed again. He could feel Louis groping around, looking for something. He focused on kissing Louis though. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, arching his hips forward.

“There we go,” Louis gasped, breaking the kiss.

Harry blinked and he looked down to see Louis had his wallet in his hand. _Oh. Yeah. That made sense._

He always had a packet of lube and a condom in his wallet when he went out with Louis just in case. Louis teased him about it enough, most nights whispering in his ear what a needy slut he was to always be prepared like this. Of course he’d remember it now when he actually was going to take advantage of it.

“Turn around,” Louis said.

Harry didn’t need told twice.

He heard the door to the toilets open and voices filled the relative quiet of the room as two people came in. Harry couldn’t focus on their voices long enough to figure out who they belonged too. Not when Louis had pulled his joggers down far enough to expose his bum to the cool air of the room. Instead he stuck his bum back, open invitation for Louis to prep him.

His mouth was dry and he turned his head to try and watch Louis. He wanted desperately to say something - anything - but his heart was pumping too fast at the noise of people right outside the stall.

Louis was grinning. That was Harry’s only warning that he was about to start. His finger was cool as he swiped down over the crack of his arse, teasing him open. Harry gasped and bit his bottom lip.

The voices kept talking.

That seemed to only embolden Louis as he rubbed his lubed finger over Harry’s hole, getting him to relax enough before pressing inside him. Harry clenched his hands into fists and let out a low moan, arching back some more, silently begging.

The voices kept talking.

It had been _forever_ since they’d been this close to getting caught. Their friends used to tease them, telling them the urge to get caught was a young passing kink. They’d grow out of the need to fuck in public club toilets, risking everything just to get the higher high. Their friends were wrong. It never got old for Harry. The danger, the thrill.

Louis pushed two fingers in, going right for it.

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped. He spread his legs. “Should have worn my plug.”

His voice was still low enough that it didn’t grab the attention of the people right outside the stall, but Louis heard him. Harry could tell because Louis pressed down with his fingers, sliding them in deeper just to get him to be quiet.

It did the exact opposite.

Harry moaned again, louder this time. The people outside must have heard something, but they were washing their hands now and the rush of water must have drowned him out. The door swung shut a moment later and Harry let out another whine just in time with Louis crooking his fingers.

“Fucking slut,” Louis said. “You want everyone to hear you?”

Harry was nodding before he could think otherwise.

“Want them to hear you getting off?” Louis continued, his fingers still teasing and opening him up.

“Yes,” Harry hissed. “Want it so bad.”

“Want to get caught? You’ll get me in trouble.” He added a third finger. “What will people say when they see me balls deep in a groupie.”

Harry choked and nodded but his answering response was cut off by the door opening again. More people coming in to use the toilet, or wash their hands, or do a line, or something.

Louis slid his fingers out and used the distraction of people coming in to line himself up and push in. Harry couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Fuck.”

No one outside their stall seemed to notice, which was good because Louis didn’t let up. He gripped Harry’s hips and started a pace that involved him rolling his hips, keeping their bodies close as he fucked Harry. This kind of standing position was always tricky to do but Louis knew how Harry liked it. He knew how to get Harry right to that edge, even without the time Harry had spent hard and unsatisfied tonight.

He slid his hand down and tugged on his hard cock, getting himself closer and closer to the edge. He wasn’t keeping track of people coming and going outside the stall, he just focused on himself and Louis and the little bubble they were in. His mind playing over and over again the words Louis had said.

_Balls deep in a groupie._

_What will people say?_

_Want to get caught?_

There was nothing more he wanted than to get caught, his lust filled mind thought. He always got like this. Wanted to be seen. Wanted people to see what Louis did to him.

His cry of orgasm was cut off by Louis slamming his hand over Harry’s mouth, smothering the sound. Harry still whined his whole way through the orgasm as his body released all of the tension inside him. He could feel Louis still hard inside him, but it only took a couple more thrusts before Louis was finishing too.

Harry’s knees were weak, and he was only holding himself up by sheer force of will.

The voices outside the stall had died down, but no one had knocked on the door so they probably hadn’t been caught.

Louis pulled out of him and while Harry felt wet from the lube he knew that Louis had used the condom for easy clean up. The sound of something dropping in the rubbish confirmed that to him.

“Clean up the wall, babe.” Louis’ voice sounded well fucked and tired, and pride bubbled up in Harry’s chest as he went to his knees on auto pilot.

He was just about to lick up the wall when Louis’ hand in his hair stopped him, tugging hard enough to cut through the buzz of the orgasm.

“No, no, no, my mistake. I meant with some loo roll. Walls probably fucking filthy, baby.” Louis used his grip on Harry’s hair to direct him towards the roll so he could grab some and clean off the wall properly.

Harry did as he was asked, face flushing as what he was about to do caught up to him. The wall was probably “fucking filthy” as Louis had said. He followed the order and wiped the wall clean of his come and then got back to his feet. He pulled up his joggers and wiped his hands on his thighs.

Louis unlocked the stall and swaggered out, clearly pleased with himself. Harry shuffled out behind him, heading to the sink so he could wash his hand as the door opened up again. Jordan walked in, looked at both of them, and then the stall, and then back to them.

“Where the fuck did you two run off to? You’re gonna miss the fancy beer H bought us.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he finished washing his hands. “We’ll find more beer.”

“Yeah once we move venues,” Jordan agreed. “Come on lad, got some proper celebrating to do.”

“Already celebrated,” Louis shot back. “All downhill from here.”

Harry flushed with pride as he dried his hands. His bum was sore, but he was relaxed from his orgasm. All he wanted to do was curl up against Louis’ side for the rest of the night and trade lazy kisses. Maybe get buzzed. Yeah that sounded like everything Harry wanted from the night. And looking at Louis’ face made him think he was going to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/190959847506/can-we-pretend-honestly-reality-bores-me-by) :D


End file.
